


Kindness

by VintageOwl



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, One Shot, Romance, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, sparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOwl/pseuds/VintageOwl
Summary: She felt at fault and didn’t want to live with it. She begged him for death and he gave her something else.





	Kindness

All the others had been sacrificed the emotions she felt time after time saving them only to see them taken away one by one was an overwhelming title wave of pain and guilt yet somehow she remained here in the emptiness of her mind.

The rain didn’t wash away the blood on her hands or the wounds on her back if anything it stung like salt reminding if she did better if she didn’t cower to the fear in her mind they might have made it together, she chose them over herself.

Tears were falling hard as she limped through the red forest, she didn’t want the hatch she wanted death and the only one who could grant her it, was the killer called the wraith, the one who killed her friend. She couldn’t bear it no longer the weight of their happy faces tearing into screams of agony and hate it was all overwhelming her.

She stopped moving all together as a sharp gasp escaped her, she tried to hold back the sob swelling in her throat but to no avail it came out as the rain fell harder, she wanted to die, she wanted to join her former friends and be rid of her painful existence.

The rain was still falling around her but it had ceased raining on her for a moment she didn’t think anything of it till a thought occurred to her she wasn’t anywhere near any trees or buildings

Slowly she raised her head to meet his glowing eyes his arms were outstretched shielding her from the rain as he stared down at her silently “please..” her voice was strained from sobbing “kill me..” she begged the wraith said nothing nor made a move to do as she had asked instead he leaning down and wrapped his arm under her legs and begin carrying her with one hand as she partly sat on his shoulder.

Figuring he intended to take her to a hook she relaxed on his shoulder silently clinging seeking unrequited confront from the monster who helped in killing her friends. Her head rested in the gap of his neck and shoulder as it seem to take forever to get the hook maybe it was the basement she didn’t care she just wanted silence.

He gently sat her down suddenly she tensed as she realized the hatch was next to her. She whipped her head back to him she shook her head rapidly as she broke down tearing and sobs escaping her of angry and sadness the wraith turned to leave her but she yelled something in her sobs and ran up behind him

Pulling at his arm like a child having a tantrum to a parent. The wraith turned to her as she begin beating on his chest only screaming the word ‘why’ the wraith endured her hits like nothing her sobs died down as she became still her fists rested on his chest as her head hanged low.

“If you have any kindness any at all.. you will kill me.” She said with a cracked voice the wraith leaned down and embraced her she was so tense he was afraid if he hugged her too tightly he might hurt her.

She broke down again not understanding the wraiths reasoning for sparing her guilt ridden life but somewhat accepted it. Her throat hurt and her clothes were uncomfortably damp but the little warmth the wraith gave her make it all worth it.

The wraith pulled back but she didn’t want to go yet she held tightly onto his neck as her feet dangled off the ground in a very meek quiet voice the wraith finally spoke “you have to go..” he told her he had some type of accent she couldn’t nail it down 

“but the kindness you’ve given me is all I have left.. I don’t want to lose it.” She murmured her eyes cast down toward the hatch “you won’t. It’s a torch that lights the way.” He tells her eyes meet his again before she quickly presses her lips to his taking him by surprise.

She attempts to pull back but his arms stop her as he backs her into a wall, the kiss becoming longer and passionate than expected. She pulls away rapid breathes escaping her reddened face 

“Ah... You.. you should go..” he murmurs she brings her eyes back up to him “will I see you at the bonfire?” She asked he’s laughs a little “of corse.” He murmurs “can you let me go now?” She asked he quickly let her go before laughing nervously “See you.” She said a little sadness held in her voice as she jumped into the hatch.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this a couple months ago because a wraith spared me in the red forest and I’m literally easily swooned by any killer that spares me.


End file.
